Sólo un día mas
by AndyImprentaMonito
Summary: Finn y Jake están atrapados en el pasado con Coraline, Norman, Wybie, Dipper y Mabel. Haciendo que todos los chicos experimenten demasiadas emociones en segundos. Y poniendo en su nivel de celoso extremo a todos los chicos. Gracias por leer esta historia, espero sus reviews :3
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1~

-¡Coraline!-, entró gritando Dipper juntó con Mabel al "Pink Palace" con el diario numero 3 en la mano-Encontré...

-¿Encontré?-, dijo Mabel molesta mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa.

-Está bien...-bufó Dipper molesto-¡Encontramos el hechizo que cerrará el portal!

-¡¿De verdad?!-, gritó Coraline llegando desde la sala.

-¡Sí!-, respondió Dipper algo sonrojado, siempre le ocurría al ver a Coraline.

-¡Es asombroso!-, dijo Coraline abrazando a Dipper, lo cual hizo que la cara del chico se pusiera totalmente colorada.

-Hey, tranquilo-, se burló Wybie de la cara de Dipper llegando del mismo lugar que Coraline juntó con Norman.

Dipper, ante esto, frunció el ceño mientras el rubor de su cara desaparecía.

Los 5 chicos, desde días atrás, estaban buscando la forma de cerrar el portal que conectaba su mundo con el de la otra madre.

Fue difícil obtener la ayuda de los gemelos, pero desde que Mabel abrió de nuevo la pequeña puerta y casi muere ahí, ellos decidieron creerle a Coraline y ayudar.

Y con el asunto de Norman, él se encontraba ahí porqué su familia se había mudado a Oregon meses atrás.

-¿Cómo sabes que es el correcto?-, preguntó Norman algo dudoso.

-¿Te interesa, Babcock?-, dijo algo molesto Dipper.

-Bueno, sí-, dijo Norman con una sonrisa-Los fantasmas dicen que no hay forma de cerrarla y pues...

-Tus fantasmas no saben nada-, contestó bajando su tono de voz. Y justo en ese momento sintió un pequeño zape en su nuca.

-¿Lo sentiste?-, dijo Norman aguantando la risa.

-¿Qué cosa?-, se hizo el tonto.

-Te golpeó un niña muerta que está detrás tuyo.

Él gemelo al oír eso todos los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaron.

-Bueno...-, dijo Mabel quitándole el diario a Dipper- Es el correcto, Norman, lo siento en mi corazón.

Todos miraron a Mabel de forma rara.

-¿Soy el único que cree que ellos 2 están locos?-, dijo Wybie.

-No-, contestaron Coraline y Norman.

-¿Creen que estamos locos?-, preguntó de forma asustada Dipper.

Coraline ante esto sólo levanto los hombros he hizo con su mano una balanza.

-Tú vez fantasmas-, señaló Dipper a Norman-Y tú tienes el cabello azul y tienes un portal en tu casa y ¿dicen que estamos locos?

-Bueno-, dijo Wybie-Tú cargas un libro todo el tiempo con dibujos raros y hechizos.

-Ja-, dijo Mabel.

-Y tú simplemente eres muy rara-, dijo Wybie a Mabel.

-Pero tú...-, decía Dipper a Wybie pero fue interrumpido por Coraline.

-Bueno, ya-, dijo Coraline-Todos estamos locos ¿Ok?

-De acuerdo/Me parece bien/Lindo suéter-, contestaron sus amigos y Mabel.

-Ahora vamos y cierra ese horrible portal-, dijo Coraline.

Dipper afirmó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la sala, donde frente a la pequeña puerta buscó unas paginas en su diario y comenzó a decir algunas palabras raras.

-Esto es tan emocionante-, dijo Mabel dado saltos en la entrada de la sala, juntó con los demás.

Una vez que Dipper dejó de decir el hechizo miró a los lados y no había ningún cambio.

-Te lo dije, no era el correcto-, se burló Norman.

-Entonces...¿Qué hice?-, titubeó Dipper.

-Lo siento-, dijo Mabel a su hermano.

-Algún día encontraremos el adecuado-, dijo Coraline.

-Aahh...Cor...-, dijo Wybie mirando la pared.

-¿Qué?-, dijo ella.

-¿Tu pared siempre a tenido esa mancha?

Norman miró fijamente la pared de la sala, en ella tenia un mancha obscura que crecía cada segundo.

-No es una mancha...-, dijo Norman acercándose.

-¿Tú hiciste eso?-, dijo Coraline asustada mientras retrocedía con los demás y Dipper hojeaba su diario.

-No lo sé-, dijo igualmente asustado.

-¿Entonces quién?-, dijo Norman tocando la mancha, pero su mano atravesó la pared como si estuviera hecha de agua.

-¿Qué demonios?-, dijo Wybie.

Y de repente la mancha desapareció dejando un gran hueco que lanzaba rayos por todos lados e iluminaba la habitación de color azul.

-¡Norman!-, gritó Coraline jalando a Norman para atrás y alejándolo del hueco.

Todos retrocedieron y se pusieron contra la otra pared.

-Dipper...-, dijo Mabel mientras se aferraba al brazo de su hermano.

-No sé que es esto-, dijo nervioso.

-¡Detenlo!-, gritó Wybie.

-¡Tú dime cómo!-, gritó molesto.

-Pero...

En ese momento el hueco alumbró tanto la habitación que los chicos salieron corriendo de ahí, refugiándose en la cocina. Y de un momento a otro, el brillo se detuvo, haciendo que todos volvieran al lugar.

-¿Qué es eso?-, dijo Norman señalando algo con mochila verde en el suelo y gorro de oso junto a una bola amarilla.

-Es un niño...-, dijo Mabel asombrada al ver la cara del chico cuando él se intentaba levantar.

-Aaahh...¿Qué rayos...?-, dijo él y luego miró la bola amarilla asustado-¡Jake!-, gritó agitando la bola.

- _¿Jake?-_ , dijeron todos en su mente.

-¡Jake! ¡No te mueras!-, gritó agitando mas fuerte a la cosa.

-¿Es un perro?-, susurró Wybie a Dipper.

-Eso parece-, contestó Coraline.

-Finn...-, dijo el perro abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

-Él perro habla...-, dijo Mabel en shock.

-Háblame, hermano-, dijo el chico reteniendo las lagrimas en sus ojos con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Tengo...hambre...-, dijo el perro.

-Sáquese que-, dijo el chico soltando al perro.

-Perdóname, hermanito, pero se tenía que vivir el momento-, dijo el perro levantándose al igual que su hermano.

-Sí, claro-, contesto molesto.

-¿Y si lo revivimos?

-Mejor ahí muere.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-, dijo Coraline en shock al igual que los demás.

-Hola, yo soy Finn el humano y él es Jake.

-Yo soy Jake-, dijo Jake.

-Y quienes son uste...¡woo!-, gritó Finn asombrado-¡¿En donde estamos?!

-En la tierra...-, dijo Norman.

-Pero...-, dijo Finn corriendo a la ventana-Parece un lugar simple...

-¿Ya fue la guerra de los champiñones?-, preguntó Jake a Mabel.

-Si me das un abrazó contestare todas tus preguntas-, dijo Mabel estirando sus brazos y abriendo y cerrando sus puños.

-Ah...no, gracias, estoy bien así-, dijo Jake acercándose a Norman-¿Entonces?

-No, creo que aun no es esa guerra.

-Entonces-, dijo Jake haciendo cuentas con sus dedos-¡Finn! Estamos en otra dimensión.

-No, Jake-, dijo Finn mirándolo- Tal vez sólo volvimos al pasado.

-Pero estábamos tan felices viendo la novela-, dijo Jake con su voz graciosa como de nariz tapada.

-Lo sé, Jake. Dame un abrazo.

Ellos 2 se abrazaron, haciendo que Mabel sacara su celular y tomara una foto.

-Kawaii-, dijo ella.

Wybie, entonces, le dio un zape a Dipper.

-Trajiste a gente del futuro-, dijo molesto.

-Bueno...fue un error-, dijo sonrojado mientras miraba a Coraline.

-¿Cómo confundes un hechizo para cerrar portales con uno que trae a gente del futuro?-, dijo Coraline molesta mientras Norman miraba a Mabel, la cual se acercó a Finn y comenzó a jugar con su gorro.

-Quite sus manos de mi hermano-, dijo Jake estirando su pata y dandole un manotazo a Mabel.

-Woo...¿cómo haces eso?-, dijo Mabel mientras sus ojos se volvían mas grandes.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?-, dijo Wybie hablando con Dipper y Coraline.

-¿Los devolvemos a su hogar?-, dijo Cor.

-Pero ¿Cómo?-, preguntó Dipper.

Y mientras ellos 3 discutían, Mabel perseguía a Finn y a Jake por toda la habitación queriéndolos tocar.

-No parecen malos-, dijo Norman.

Los 3 chicos lo miraron y luego a Finn y a Jake.

-¡Díganle que se detenga!-, gritó Finn corriendo entre ellos.

-Sólo quiero tocarlos-, dijo Mabel aun persiguiéndolos, y Dipper tomó a Mabel de la cabeza y la detuvo.

-Basta, Mabel-, dijo su hermano.

-Ok...-, dijo desanimada.

-Creo que...-, dijo Coraline algo sonrojada mientras veía a Finn muy serio juntó a Jake-Tendremos que conservarlos por un tiempo, mientras Dipper encuentra un portal para llevarlos a casa.

-Está bien-, dijeron Finn y Jake algo asustados.

-Entonces...-, dijo Jake.

-¿Donde estamos?-, finalizo Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2~

-¡Wooooo!-, gritó Finn mientras Norman le enseñaba su iPhone en la sala-Es mejor que Beemo.

Los 5 chicos estaban mostrandole diferentes cosas a Finn y Jake, les integraba la forma en que el mundo seria en unos años y si ellos llegarían a vivirlo.

-Sí, es lindo, pero si se te cae...-, decía Norman.

En ese momento Finn soltó por accidente el celular de Norman, cuando lo levanto toda la pantalla estaba quebrada.

-Oh...lo siento, viejo-, dijo Finn mirando a Norman- Te lo repararé.

-Gracias, Finn... Pero es muy caro y...

-Lo are gratis-, dijo poniendo su mochila en el suelo.

-Pero...¿cómo?-, en ese momento se acerco Coraline y de la mochila salió Beemo.

-¿Quiénes son estos extraños, Finn?-, dijo saliendo de la mochila.

-Son gente del pasado.

-Vaya-, dijo Beemo acercándose a Coraline-Que linda.

-Lo es-, le susurro Norman a Beemo.

-¿Es una computadora?-, dijo Coraline arrodillándose y abrazando al computador.

-No lo sé realmente, él tiene muchas funciones-, Contesto Finn.

-Hey-, dijo Norman mientras Coraline soltaba a Beemo- ¿Como te llamas?

-Soy Beemo.

-¿Y en el futuro hay muchos como tú?

-No, yo soy único, pero hay otros parecidos.

-Genial-, dijeron Coraline y Norman.

-Beemo, ¿crees poder repararlo?-, dijo Finn a Beemo mientras le daba el celular de Norman.

Beemo lo miro y luego dijo molesto:

-¿De que me viste cara?

-¿Entonces no puedes?-, preguntó Finn.

-Claro que no-, dijo volviendo a la mochila muy indignado y dejando el celular en el suelo.

-Supongo que tendremos que comprarle la pantalla-, dijo Finn a Norman.

-Sí, yo creo.

Mientras tanto, Mabel, Dipper y Wybie hablaban con Jake.

-Y estos son nuestros padres-, dijo Mabel a Jake mostrándole una foto en su celular.

-Estos son los míos-, dijo Jake estirando su pata y sacando de la mochila de Finn una memoria y a Beemo.

Jake conecto la memoria a Beemo y él proyectó la foto.

-Woo...-, dijo Dipper- Es como un proyector en 3D.

-Aaah...sí, claro. Es eso-, dijo Jake.

-¿Y cómo estiras tus patas?-, dijo Wybie.

-Es como un super poder-, dijo Mabel.

-Y no solo me estiro, me puedo transformar en cosas-, dijo convirtiéndose en Dipper-"Ñah, ñah, soy Dipeper y mi vida es triste porque Coraline no me ama"

Cuando dijo eso Dipper se puso muy colorado y susurro.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Ay, compadre, se nota que la amas y que ella a ti no-, se burló Jake mientras volvía a su forma original.

-Ja-, dijo Wybie.

-Y a ti te gusta...-, decía Jake señalando a Wybie.

-¿Qué mas puedes hacer?-, lo interrumpió Wybie todo sonrojado.

-Bueno...puedo hacer barias cosas-, dijo mirando su mano mientras abría y cerraba su mano.

-¡Hey! ¡Jake!-, gritó Finn desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-, contesto Jake.

-Vamos al centro comercial con Norman y Coraline.

-¡Wooo!-, dijo Jake corriendo al lado de Finn- ¡El centro comercial!...¿Qué es un centro comercial?

-No lo sé, pero suena de lo más Hello.

Jake asintió con la cabeza y chocaron sus puños.

-Vamos-, dijo Coraline.

Todos salieron al centro comercial, y en el camino todos los demás miraban de forma rara a Jake ya que iba en 2 patas.

-Aquí cruzaremos, tengan cuidado-, dijo Coraline.

-¿En el futuro hay autos así?-, preguntó Dipper a Finn.

-No, en realidad no hay muchos autos.

-Crucemos-, dijo Coraline cruzando la calle con sus amigos. Pero Finn y Jake se quedaron en la acera mirando el semáforo.

-Lindos colores-, dijo Jake.

-Sí que lo son-, afirmó Finn.

-¡Hey!-, gritó Coraline desde el otro lado con sus amigos.

-Vamos, Finn-, dijo Jake. Y cuando iba a poner un pie en la calle los carros comenzaron a avanzar.

-Hagámoslo a nuestro estilo-, dijo Finn preparándose para saltar.

-Ohi-, reclamó Jake- ¿Hay que hacerlo a tu estilo o lo puedo hacer a mi estilo?

-Como quieras, Jake, sólo lúcete-, dijo raspando su voz.

Jake ante esto sonrió y se estiro hasta el otro lado.

Finn sólo lo miró como que con sus mejillas infladas pero sin perder su sonrisa y brincó al techo de un auto que estaba en movimiento.

-Va a morir...-, dijo Wybie.

-Sin duda-, dijo Dipper.

Todos miraban a Finn boquiabiertos mientras Mabel tomaba un video.

Finn saltaba de auto en auto hasta llegar con sus amigos, y al llegar, los autos se detuvieron gracias a la luz roja.

-Finn-, dijo Norman-No vuelvas a hacer eso...nunca más.

-Ay, ¿Pors?-, dijo Finn con un tono de tristeza.

-¡No puedes saltar de auto en auto mientras están en movimiento!-, gritó Dipper.

-Está bien, no te emociones, loquillo-, dijo Finn dando palmadas en la cabeza de Dipper-Sigamos.

Todos llegaron al centro comercial. Finn y Jake tenían sus ojos tan abiertos como podían para observar mejor el lugar; Era simple pero asombroso a la vez.

-¿Qué hacemos?-, susurro Finn admirando el lugar.

-Sólo hay que conseguir una tienda que cambie mi pantalla-, contesto Norman.

-Bien...-, dijo Finn-¡Hagámoslo!-, gritó juntando su puño con Jake.

-¡Hora de aventura!-, gritaron ambos separando sus puños.

~1 hora después~

El grupo de amigos venia de regreso del centro comercial.

Finn veía algo deprimido, tenia sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos e iba mirando el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

-Aah...-, dijo Mabel acercándose a Finn- Lamento que nadie haya querido hacer un intercambio, Finn...

-No te preocupes, Mabel, yo no sabía que necesitaba dinero como ese.

Flashblakc:

-En el centro comercial-

Finn corría de una tienda a otra con el celular de Norman en la mano y gritando a la gente que estaban detrás de los mostradores:

-¡Hola soy Finn el Humano y quiero que arregle esto!

Las personas miraban el celular y le decían el precio, pero él en lugar de pagar ofrecía un intercambio.

-Jamás lo lograra-, le dijo Coraline a Norman adentro de una tienda de reparar celulares mientras Finn seguía corriedo.

-Tienes razón-, contestó Norman-Disculpe-, dijo el chico al hombre que atendía la tienda-¿Cuanto me cobra por remplazar una pantalla de iPhone?

-26 dólares-, le contesto el hombre.

-Me lo llevo-, dijo Norman.

Fin del Flashblack.

-Lo importante es que Babcock ya tiene su celular como nuevo-, dijo Wybie.

-Eso creo-, dijo Jake.

-Lo siento, viejo, de verdad quería repáralo yo-, le dijo Finn a Norman.

-No te preocupes-, contesto Norm con una sonrisa torcida.

Todos llegaron al Pink Palace y Finn miró por la ventana.

-¿Puedo salir a mirar el lugar?

-Sí...pero no te alejes mucho-, dijo Coraline.

-No se va a perder-, dijo Mabel.

-Si lo hiciera estaría mejor-, dijo Dipper.

Finn y Jake salieron a ver el lugar, iban con dirección al pozo.

-Extraño el futuro-, dijo Finn.

-Sí...y yo a Arcoiris.

-Pronto volveremos.

-¿Sabes que quiero ahora?, una aventura-, dijo Jake.

-Sí, ya hace falta-, dijo Finn tropezando con el pozo-Mira Jake, un pozo, hay que abrirlo y entrar en él.

-Suena genial-, dijo Jake haciendo su mano grande y quitando la tapa del pozo.

-Bien hecho-, dijo Finn asomándose al interior del pozo-Creo que no es como los del futuro.

En ese momento Beemo se asomó de la mochila de Finn y cayó adentro del pozo haciendo el sonido de "Aaah..."

-¡Beemo!-, gritaron Finn y Jake.

-¡Vamos, Jake! ¡Sostenme!-, gritó Finn alarmado.

Jake rápidamente enredó su brazo izquierdo en Finn y el saltó al interior del pozo. Después de unos segundos de caer, Finn llegó al fondo, y comenzó a buscar a Beemo desesperadamente hasta que lo halló sumergido.

Rápidamente lo sacaron de ahí, Finn comenzó a toser un poco ya que había caído de golpe al agua del pozo, y cuando vio a Beemo él estaba totalmente calmado con algo en la mano.

-Beemo...-, dijo Jake mirado al pequeño computador-¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sé-, dijo dándosela a Finn.

Finn miro la cosa. Era como una llave que tenia al final del mango un botón; era negra y estaba algo sucia.

-Parece una llave-, dijo Finn.

-¡Otra aventura!-, gritaron los 3 corriendo al Pink Palace.

Cuando llegaron ahí, la puerta estaba abierta, "Los padres de Coraline volvieron" pensaron Jake y Finn, así que entraron muy calmados.

Llegaron al salón y antes de entrar escucharon que sus amigos estaban hablando.

-Tal vez deberíamos decirles-, se escuchó a Norman.

-¿Para que crean que estamos locos?-, dijo Dipper.

-Pero viendo como es Finn...-, dijo Wybie.

-Tienes razón-, dijo Mabel.

-¿Qué pasó, Finn? ¿No íbamos a decirles de nuestra llave?-, susurro Jake.

-Espera, Jake...tal vez sea mejor no decirles nada por ahora...

-Pero...¡no!-, reclamó Dipper-Es mejor tenerlo en secreto.

-No me importa lo que tu retorcida mente diga, Dipper-, dijo Norman-Yo se lo diré...no quiero que haya mas accidentes.

-Está bien...-, dijo Coraline-Se lo diremos.

Finn guardo la llave en su bolsillo y entró de un salto a la habitación.

-¡Holaaa!-, gritó Finn.

-Hola-, dijeron los demás algo nerviosos.

-La puerta está abierta-, dijo Jake.

-Creo que ustedes no la cerraron bien-, dijo Coraline.

-Ups-, dijo Beemo.

-En la noche-

Finn y Jake se quedaron por esa noche en el Pink Palace, ya que los padres de Coraline no estarían por un tiempo.

-Jake...-, susurro Finn a Jake mientras estaba acostado en el suelo del cuarto de los padres de Coraline con unas cuantas mantas.

-¿Qué...?-, susurro Jake aun dormido.

-Siento que la llave que encontramos es de un lugar de está casa.

-Finn...¿Como puedes saber eso?

-Es mi espíritu que aventurero.

-Bueno...-, dijo Jake levantándose-Busquemos donde va esa llave.

Los 2 empezaron a buscar por todos los cerrojos de la casa donde iba esa llave.

-1 hora y 30 minutos después-

-Finn-, dijo Jake acostándose en el suelo del salón ya que probaron en todos los cerrojos de la casa y ninguno daba-Creo que no es en está casa.

-Tal vez-, dijo Finn acostándose.

Beemo salió de la mochila de Finn y vio la puerta pequeña. Él se acercó más y dijo:

-Finn, mira, es un puerta de mi tamaño.

Finn se acerco a la puerta y dijo:

-Es verdad, es pequeña y linda como tú-, dijo sacudiendo su mano en la cabeza de Beemo.

-Jaja...oh, Finn, me sonrojas-, dijo mientras que en su pantalla aparecía un pequeño rubor.

-Abrela-, dijo Jake.

Finn giró la pequeña perilla pero no se abrió la puerta.

-Está cerrada.

Jake ante esto llevó sus patas a su cara y las estrello contra sus mejillas impresionado.

-La llave-, susurraron un poco fuerte los 3.

Finn tomó la llave y la introdujo en el cerrojo de la pequeña puerta.

-Abrió...-, dijo Finn es shock.

-Abrela...-, dijo Jake impaciente.

El chico de gorro extraño abrió la puerta lentamente y al hacerlo los tres gritaron aterrorizados:

-¡Aaaaaahhh! ¡Ladrillos!

-¿Sólo...eso?-, dijo Finn reaccionando.

-Tonta puerta-, dijo Jake azotando la pequeña puerta.

-Rayos...-, dijo Finn acostándose y mirando la llave-Es una lastima-, dijo guardándola en su mochila.


	3. Capitulo 3

Coraline escuchó unos gritos a la mitad de la noche, al parecer venían del salón. Ella se levantó corriendo de su cama y comenzó a bajar rápidamente los escalones.

Al llegar al salón, la peliazul miró asombrada el lugar, no parecía nada fuera de lo común.

Subió a la habitación de sus padres y encontró a Finn y a Jake dormidos. Coraline arqueó una ceja al verlos perdidos de sueño, rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación.

 _-¿Lo habré soñado?-,_ pensó.

Finn, al ver a Coraline irse, comenzó a agitar a Jake mientras susurraba:

-Jake, ¿estás despierto?

Jake abrió un ojo y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Eso estuvo cerca-, dijo Finn.

-Ya lo creo-, contestó Jake.

-Pero…-, dijo Finn mientras sacaba de su mochila que estaba en el suelo la llave-Creo que esa puerta está ahí por algo.

-Finn…-, dijo Jake-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo dice mi espíritu de aventurero.

-Claro-, dijo con sarcasmo-Mejor ya duérmete.

-Lo haré solo porque ya tengo sueño, no lo haré para obedecerte.

-Como quieras-, dijo quedándose dormido.

 **-Casa Pines, 4 a.m.-**

Mabel, como siempre, se levantó de su cama para ir a la cocina por agua, una de sus malas costumbres.

Camino allá observó que la puerta del cuarto de Dipper estaba abierta y de ella brotaba una débil luz amarilla. Ella, como buena hermana, pensó en hacerle una broma a su gemelo, así que entró lentamente mientras decía:

-Dipeeeer-, y cuando terminó de abrir la puerta vio a Dipper sentado en su escritorio con una pequeña lámpara y leyendo el diario no. 3; Tenía ojeras y su cara expresaba cansancio.

-Ah, hola Mabel, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?, pronto será la hora de dormir-, dijo sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-¿Tarde?...pero Dipper, son las 4 de la mañana.

-¿Qué?-, dijo impresionado mientras miraba la hora en su celular-Demonios, ¿Cómo pasó esto?-, dijo golpeando su propia frente.

-¿Qué haces?

-Busco una forma de regresar a Finn y a Jake al futuro.

-Y Beemo.

-Ahg…-, suspiró-Sí…y Beemo.

-¿Por qué te importan tanto ellos?

-Mabel…no son ellos los que me importan.

-¿Entonces…?-, dijo entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

-Bueno…Coraline…miraba de una forma muy rara a Finn- dijo con sus mejillas coloradas.

-¡Lo sabía!-, gritó Mabel mientras Dipper hacía el ruidito de "Shhhh"-Coraline es tú enamorada-, dijo menos fuerte mientras lo señalaba.

-Mabel-, dijo volviendo a su lectura-Te lo dije hace tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero creí que lo decías para callarme, ya que no dejaba de insistir.

 ** _Flashbalck~_**

-Dipper, ¿estás enamorado de alguien?-, le preguntó Mabel a Dipper mientras estaban en clase laboratorio en la escuela; Dipper ante esto se sonrojó y dijo:

-No.

-Esa cara me dijo otra cosa.

-No-, repitió fríamente.

Después de eso Mabel hizo un puchero y cruzó sus brazos de forma molesta. Pero ella no se detuvo ahí, no señor, ella continuó acosando a Dipper todo el día, parecía que se transportaba, y la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Dipper entró al baño, al momento de abrir la puerta apareció Mabel con sus ojos enormes y sonriendo, haciendo que Dipper soltara un gritito y confesara su secreto.

 ** _Fin del Flashblack-_**

-Bueno, me estabas acosando así que no me quedo otra opción.

-¿Y cuándo le dirás?

-En realidad, no creo tener oportunidad.

-Vaya, que pesimista Dipper, lo que deberías hacer es-

La interrumpió Dipper mientras ponía frente a ella una hoja algo arrugada llena de garabatos.

-¿Qué rayos?-, dijo ella tomando la hoja, y notó que los garabatos decían "Norman" en diferentes topografías.

-Es de Coraline, la dejó olvidada en su pupitre el otro día…al parecer está o estaba profundamente enamorada de Norman. Lo que significa que no solo tengo de rival a Norman, el "chico de sueño" de la mayoría de chicas del salón, ahora también tengo que competir con un chico hiperactivo con vestimenta extraña que tiene un perro que habla.

Mabel tenía sus ojos abiertos como platillos, apenas pudo entender lo que dijo su hermano, habló demasiado rápido.

-Lo siento-, susurró.

 **-Casa Jones, 6 a.m.-**

Coraline despertó gracias a que de su celular comenzó a sonar por su alarma. Ella se levantó lentamente, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y frotó sus ojos, miró con pereza la puerta de su habitación, debía ir a bañarse y alistarse. Y de repente escuchó a Jake gritar:

-¡¿Qué cebollas haces, Finn?!

Ella rápidamente corrió al baño, se duchó en 5 minutos, se alistó y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Qué hacen?-, dijo mirando a Finn con algo que estaba batiendo, a Jake cocinando y a Beemo sobre la mesa mientras hacía dibujos con harina que estaba regada.

-Coraline despertó, hurra-, dijo Beemo.

-Estamos haciendo el desayuno-, dijo Jake-Pero a Finn se le ocurrió batir fresas en la mezcla de hot cakes y-

-Es que así saben mejor-, protestó Finn.

-Como sea-, dijo Coraline con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en una silla de la mesa de la cocina.

-Aquí tienes-, dijo Finn poniendo un plato con panqueques frente a ella sonriendo.

Coraline al verlo se sonrojó y miró el plato intentando apartar la vista.

Después de esto Finn y Jake comenzaron a desayunar con ella, y cuando acabaron Coraline tomó su mochila y comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

-Es hora de irme.

-¿A dónde?-, dijo Beemo en un tono triste.

-A la escuela.

-¿Podemos ir?-, dijo Finn.

-Claro-, dijo abriendo la puerta- _¡¿Qué acabo de decir?!-,_ dijo nerviosa para sus adentros.

-¿Seguro?-, dijo Jake nervioso.

-Todo estará bien-, dijo Finn guiñando un ojo.

-Okay…

 **-Escuela secundaria 118, 7 a.m. (después de que Dipper durmió dos horas)-**

Norman guardaba sus libros en su casillero, guardaba cada libro con la calma del mundo, literalmente, cada vez que introducía un libro a su casillero miraba su horario, metía su mano a su mochila, miraba de nuevo su horario, buscaba el libro, lo sacaba, y lo introducía al casillero mientras rectificaba su horario, esos días había estado distraído y no quería cometer más errores mientras Coraline estuviera cerca. Y más por el hecho de que hoy tenía pensado confesarle su secreto a Coraline.

Él seguía con sus asuntos cuando de repente Finn azotó la puerta de su casillero.

-¡Holaaaaaaaa!-, gritó Finn.

Después de que Norman analizó lo sucedido y se recuperaba del ataque cardiaco de hace unos segundos miró a Coraline aun asustado y dijo:

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

-No me pareció mala idea-, contestó ella.

-Pero…Jake es un perro que habla.

-Controlado-, dijeron Finn y Jake.

Jake estiró su pata hasta la basura, sacó una gorra vieja y extraña y se transformó en lo más parecido a un niño.

-Listo-, dijo Jake pasando su mano por el borde de la visera de la gorra.

Norman ante esto se burló de él fingiendo escalofríos con una sonrosa en su rostro, logrando que Coraline le diera un golpecito en su hombro mientras soltaba una risita.

-Vamos al salón-, terminó Coraline.

Mientras tanto, con los Pines. Ellos llegaron a la escuela, Dipper se veía decidido mientras que Mabel se veía nerviosa.

-Tranquila, Mabel…-, dijo Dipper tratando de calmar a su hermana.

-Es fácil decirlo-, dijo abriendo su casillero-Tú no eres el que jalará la palanca de incendios.

-Shhhhhh-, dijo nervioso.

-Sí, sí-, dijo molesta.

-Escucha, sé lo que hará hoy Norman, lo escuche mientras él hablaba solo como de costumbre.

Ambos llegaron al salón de clases, vieron a Norman, Wybie, Jake y a Coraline rodear a Finn, el cual estaba sentado en un pupitre. Parecía que estaban hablando.

Wybie miró hacia la puerta y vio a los gemelos, él se sonrojó y saludó a Mabel agitando su mano.

Mabel contestó al saludo de Wybie ingenuamente y caminó hacia él.

-Lindo suéter-, dijo Wybie.

-Gracias-, dijo Mabel algo sonrojada.

Dipper se quedó unos momentos más observando a Coraline desde lejos, estaba seguro de lo que haría, y al verla reír sintió un gran escalofrío, en buen sentido, se emocionaba mucho al verla tan linda.

-¿Que hay?-, dijo entre risas nerviosas mientras se acercaba a Coraline.

-Hola, hermano-, dijo Finn- Jake está contando chistes.

-Que bien-, dijo inseguro.

Los demás comenzaron a saludar a Dipper mientras Finn le susurraba a Jake:

-Creo que no le agrado mucho.

-Coraline, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-, dijo Norman algo sonrojado.

Cuando Mabel escuchó eso miró el suelo de manera incomoda y salió de ahí con la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño.

Norman sacó del salón a Coraline y comenzó a hablar con ella.

-¿Necesitas algo, Norman?-, dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno…el asunto es que…

Mabel estaba en el área desierta de la escuela, ya todos estaban en clases, así que el pasillo era solo para ella, miraba fijamente la palanca de alarma de incendios y luego miraba su reloj. Cada vez iba acercado poco a poco su mano esa pequeña palanca color rojo.

Dipper observaba a Norman y a Coraline con un espejo, miró su reloj y…

-Me gus- **_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!_**

La alarma de incendios interrumpió a Norman, él miró confundido como todos comenzaban a salir de sus salones asustados.

-Vamos-, dijo Dipper saliendo del salón mientras tomaba la mano de Coraline y la sacaba de ahí.

- _Eso estuvo cerca_ -, dijo Dipper para sus adentros.

Todos llegaron al patio de enfrente de la escuela, todos excepto Mabel.

-¿Y Mabel?-, dijo Dipper preocupado.

-Nunca regresó del baño-, dijo Wybie.

-Atención-, dijo el director de la escuela al frente de todos con un alto parlante y al lado Mabel-Todo fue una falsa alarma, al parecer a la señorita Pines le gusta jugar bromas pesadas.

-Mabel…-, titubeó Dipper.

-Así que todos a sus clases-, terminó el director.

Dipper en el salón de clases estaba golpeando su frente con uno de sus libros una y otra vez.

 _-¿Por qué fui tan egoísta?-,_ no dejaba de repetir eso en su mente.

-Tranquilo, Dipper-, dijo Finn mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Dipper-Sacaré de ahí a Mabel.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-, dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Déjalo en mis manos…

Finn llegó con sus amigos a la oficina del director, tenía ya un plan, pero algo que escuchó cambió todos sus planes.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-, le preguntó el director a Mabel.

Ella solo cruzó sus brazos en forma molesta y no contestó.

-Tiene hasta tres…

Mabel no hizo gesto alguno.

-Uno… dos…tr-

-¡Yo lo hice!-, gritó Finn entrando a la oficina con todos atrás algo asustados.

-¿No se suponía que entraríamos por los conductos de ventilación?-, susurró Wybie a Norman.

-¿Quién eres tú?-, le dijo el hombre a Finn.

-Soy…Soy Finn, y te ayudare hasta el fin.

-No necesito ayuda-, dijo fríamente.

-Bueno…

-Y tú no estudias aquí.

Todos sus amigos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

-Claro que sí-, dijo Finn.

 ** _-¡¿Qué?!-,_** gritaron en sus mentes todos.

El director ante esto arqueó una ceja.

-Mire…-, dijo buscando algo en su mochila.

De repente Finn sacó una botella extraña y la lanzó a los pies del director, rápidamente la habitación se llenó de un humo blanco, se tapó la nariz y sacó del lugar a Mabel y a los demás.

Todos ellos salieron corriendo hasta la parte trasera escuela.

-¿Qué hiciste?-, le preguntó Norman a Finn.

-Le lancé una poción de amnesia. Me la dio la Dulce princesa.

-¿Dulce…qué?-, dijo Wybie.

-Lo que sea que haya sido…-, dijo Coraline algo sonrojada por la carrera-Gracias, Finn.

Finn cuando la vio se sonrojó y miró el suelo.

-No es nada, es mi deber.

-Pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Mabel?-, dijo Jake.

-Bueno… yo-

-¡Helado!-, la interrumpió Jake mientras señalaba a un niño que estaba detrás de ellos con un cono de helado en su mano.

El niño miró asustado su helado y comenzó a correr, mientras que el estómago de Jake comenzaba rugir.

-¡Dame eso!-, gritó corriendo detrás de él.

-Oh, no-, dijeron todos corriendo detrás de Jake.

-¡Jake, te compraré uno!-, dijo Norman corriendo detrás de él.

Finn dio un paso y se tropezó con algo, miró la cosa y era un Mini-Finn de peluche.

-Vudú-, dijo levantando el muñeco-Definitivamente no le agrado a Dipper.

 **Hooooolaaaa, soy Momo ;) y solo quería pedir una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero mi celular D': Intento acoplarme a al teclado de mi laptop pero es muy enorme a comparación del de mi celulars. (Lo extraño)**

 **Gracias por todo y nos veremos luego :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Después de que Norman le compró su helado a Jake, todos volvieron al Pink Palace. Finn no comentó nada sobre el odio de Dipper hacia él y el extraño muñeco que encontró.

-Bien, eran mis padres-, dijo Coraline entrando al salón, el lugar donde estaban sus amigos, con el teléfono fijo de la casa en la mano derecha-Al parecer no regresaran hasta mañana, algo con su vuelo…así que…Finn, Jake, Beemo, pueden quedarse aquí una noche más.

-¡Hurra!-, dijeron ellos tres chocando sus puños.

-Rayos-, dijo Mabel decepcionada-Yo quería que se quedaran en mi casa.

-Bueno…yo me puedo ir contigo, Mabel-, dijo Jake intentando alegrar a Mabel.

-¿En serio?-, dijo toda entusiasmada.

-Claro, será divertido.

-¿Puede, Dipper?-, le preguntó Mabel a su hermano.

-No lo sé…a mamá no le gustan mucho los perros y…-, de repente miró la cara de Mabel, sus ojos grandes llenos de lágrimas, al igual que Jake que le estaba siguiendo el juego. Y de pronto, su vista se dirigió a Cor, ella lo miraba extrañada, ¿En verdad quería verse como un monstruo ante Cor?-Solo por hoy-, titubeó ocultando su cara con la visera de su gorra.

-¡Yai!-, gritaron Jake y Mabel.

-Entonces te envío el cuestionario de historia y tú lo imprimes-, dijo Norman a Coraline algo nervioso afuera de la casa ya para poder irse.

-Claro-, dijo Coraline de manera ingenua.

-Y…-, dijo sonrojado-Esto…es para ti-, dijo dándole un pequeño obsequio.

-Qué lindo, Norman-, dijo Coraline sonrojada mirando el obsequio, pequeño y forrado de un brillante papel metálico azul.

-Ábrelo…-, dijo estirando su brazo para que lo tomara.

-De acuerdo-, ella tomó el obsequio.

-Intenté decírtelo en la escuela…

Desató el pequeño listón y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la pequeña caja escuchó que adentro de la casa algo se rompió.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-, dijo asustada, y luego se volvió a escuchar ese sonido.

Ambos entraron a la casa corriendo, y al entrar vieron a Wybie en el suelo intentando quitarse de encima a Finn, al parecer estaban peleando, pero ya no estaban los Pines ni Jake, solo Beemo mirándolos asustado desde la esquina del lugar algo aterrado.

 **-¡¿Qué diablos?!** -, gritó Coraline intentando separar a Finn y a Wybie.

Beemo no podía seguir observando, le llegó el pánico a tal grado que corrió a la mochila de Finn, sacó la llave de botón y corrió a la puerta pequeña.

-Ábrete, ábrete-, decía nervioso mientras intentaba introducir la llave en el cerrojo.

-¿¡Por qué están peleando?!-, gritó la chica de cabello azul levantando a Wybie y Norman a Finn.

-¡Mira lo que tiene este idiota!-, gritó Wybie señalando a Finn.

Coraline miró a Finn y le dijo:

-¿Qué rayos es lo que tienes?

Finn solo limpió de su mejilla algo de mugre y puso en las manos de Coraline el Mini-Finn.

La peliazul al ver eso se paralizo y lo lanzó al suelo.

 **-¡¿De dónde lo sacaste?!**

-Lo encontré…Dipper lo hizo.

-¡¿Qué?!

 ** _PFFFFFF_** -, se sintió una corriente de aire muy fuerte, todos miraron a Beemo y él estaba corriendo por el portal morado con azul de la otra madre.

-¡Beemo!-, gritaron Norman y Coraline.

Norman sin pensarlo dos veces entró de un salto al portal, lo siguió Finn y luego Wybie. Pero Coraline se quedó en shock al volver a ver ese portal de colores, ese portal que posiblemente le dejo un trauma de por vida, ese portal que la guió a su muerte tiempo atrás.

Beemo continuaba corriendo por el portal mientras los tres chicos iban tras él.

-¡Por favor! Dejen de seguirme-, rogó Beemo, y frente a él, se abrió la segunda puerta-Estoy salvado-, dijo saliendo de ahí y cerrando la pequeña puerta.

-¡Beemo! ¡No!-, dijo Norman pero Beemo no lo escuchó.

Norman intentó abrir la puerta pero ya estaba cerrada con seguro.

-Bee…mo-, susurró Norman con lágrimas en sus ojos.

De repente el túnel de colores comenzó a zangolotearse y a cambiar sus alegres colores a un color café y a perder luz. Todos comenzaron a salir de ahí rápidamente.

-Pero Beemo…-, dijo Finn mientras Norman lo empujaba.

Los tres salieron de ahí y Norman cerró la pequeña puerta de golpe.

Wybie recuperó el aliento, se paró de golpe del suelo y corrió a abrazar a Coraline, la cual tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Cor…Cor, tranquila, todo estará bien-, dijo Norman entre respiraciones pesadas.

-La puerta…estaba cerrada-, susurró ella.

-Beemo tenía la llave-, dijo Finn.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?-, le preguntó Norman molesto.

-Del pozo.

-¿Pozo…?-, dijo Norman levantándose.

Finn estaba sentando en el suelo cuando Norman lo comenzó a ver fijamente mientras que en sus ojos se podía ver algo de odio y tristeza a la vez, y de pronto, Norman le soltó un puñetazo a Finn, él no se defendió de nada, podía sentir que lo tenía merecido.

-Idiota-, dijo Norman cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo para tratar de cubrir sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento…yo solo quería una aventura-, dijo Finn desanimado.

-Pues ahora la tienes-, dijo Wybie soltando a Coraline-¡Ahora ve y rescata de ese infierno a Beemo!

-…lo haré-, dijo Finn.

Finn miró a Coraline, ella estaba mirando el suelo, su cabello estaba desordenado por la pelea de hace unos minutos por lo cual no se podía ver su rostro, pero en el suelo no dejaban de caer gotas de agua a los pies de ella.

-Yo confiaba en ti, Finn-, susurró Coraline.

Norman respiró profundamente y quitó su brazo de sus ojos, miró a Finn, y luego fue a la pequeña puerta, quitando del cerrojo la llave.

-Tenemos que entrar.

-Lo haré yo, ustedes no deben de reparar lo que yo hice-, dijo Finn.

-Estoy a salvo-, dijo Beemo recargándose en la pequeña puerta suspirando.

-Veo que llegaste-, dijo una mujer con ojos de botón a Beemo.

-¡Oh no! Me descubrieron-, dijo aterrado tratando de abrir de nuevo la pequeña puerta.

-Eso no es necesario, estás a salvo conmigo-, dijo la mujer.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy la otra madre de Coraline, la señora Jones.

-¿Otra?

-Sí, por eso tengo ojos de botón.

-Tiene sentido para mí.

-¿Quieres cenar algo?

-Vale.

La mujer cargó a Beemo y lo llevó al comedor, ahí estaban Finn y Jake con ojos de botón frente a una magnifica cena.

-Finn y Jake tienen ojos de botón-, dijo asustado.

-Es porque ellos son tus amigos por ahora.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí…porque…ya sabes pequeño Beemo, no puedes estar en este mundo solo conmigo, tienes que traer a tus verdaderos amigos.

-¡¿Puedo traerlos?!

-Claro, será más divertido.

-Genial.

La otra madre sentó a Beemo en la silla de enfrente de la mesa y le sirvió mucha comida deliciosa.

-Qué bien-, dijo Beemo enterrando su tenedor en una patata al vapor, pero al momento de querer comerla resbaló la comida en su pantalla-Mmmmm, está delicioso.

-Pero si no comiste nada-, dijo la mujer algo molesta.

-Jejeje, es que soy un robot, no puedo comer.

El otro Finn y el otro Jake se miraron el uno al otro preocupados mientras comían.

-¿Y qué hacen para divertirse?-, preguntó Beemo.

-De todo, Beemo. Este mundo es perfecto-, dijo el otro Jake.

-Aquí se hacen realidad todos tus sueños-, dijo el otro Finn.

-Sí, y… ¿Estás escuchando?-, dijo el otro Jake molesto.

Beemo estaba jugando con su tenedor como si fuera un avión.

-Beemo…-, dijo la otra madre molesta.

-¿Ah? Lo siento, es que éste cubierto es muy lindo-, contestó Beemo.

-¿Lindo?-, dijo la otra madre fingiendo una sonrisa y tratando de no perder la paciencia, era un robot muy raro según ella.

-Bueno, es hora de irme-, dijo bajando de un salto de la silla-Finn debe estar preocupado.

-¿Te vas?-, reclamó molesta.

-Ammm… ¿Sí?-, dijo ingenuamente caminando al salón.

-Pero no puedes irte-, dijo comenzando a convertirse en araña.

-Mis amigos me esperan-, dijo sin mirarla y siguiendo con su camino.

-Espéralos tú.

-No, ya casi es la hora de dormir de Finn-, dijo a punto de abrir la pequeña puerta.

-¡Beemo!-, dijo Finn entrando por la pequeña puerta.

La otra madre, al ver a Finn, se regresó a su forma original, extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-, dijo de forma dulce.

-Amm… sí, gracias-, dijo Finn tomando la mano de la mujer-Solo vengo por Beemo, ya me voy.

-Quédate, Finn-, dijo dando una sonrisa.

Esa extraña facción de la mujer hizo que Finn sintiera escalofríos.

-No, gracias-, dijo levantando a Beemo del suelo-Nosotros nos vamos, gracias por todo.

-Adiós, mamá de Coraline-, dijo el pequeño robot.

-Pero…tus padres están aquí-, dijo la otra madre.

-¿Mis…padres?-, dijo dando media vuelta.


End file.
